HARRY POTTER AND THE JOYS OF BEING TWINS
by sippy18
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister learn magic early from abuse NOT GOOD AT SUMMARYS LOL NEW WRITER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE JOYS OF BEING TWINS**

**RATED: M**

Chapter: 1

Harry Potter and his twin sister Paige where 4 years old and all they feel is pain, There Uncle Vernon Dursley just finish beating them because harry and his sister just got better grades then Dudley.

harry moaned to himself and asked his sister if she was all right, I'm ok harry just got bruises you look worse then me just then she notices lots of blood on his side and screamed his name. Harry looked at him self and started to faint and said really quite voice 'love yo..u pa..ige' and collapses.

Paige seeing her brother fall gets closer to him in there little cupboard under the stairs, She starts to cry and hugs her brother and starts willing her brother to get better unknown to paige thought her magic did listen her body started to glow and slowly he stats to heal as well as her own bruises heal too, Wow says paige looking at her self and brother as harry starts to wake up.

Uhh my head says harry what's happening paige, Not sure harry but we are healing fast and i like the feeling.

How you do it paige says harry

Hmm says paige i think it's in us,, remember aunt and uncle call us freaks maybe they know, yeah says harry maybe if we practice we can do other stuff like on telly when we sneak a peak.

3 YEARS LATER

Harry and Paige practise a lot and were able to do a lot now, Move things with there mind and moving there hands.

As well reading mind, they found that they where witch and wizard now, They finally learned that it was the head master at Hogwarts and from Mrs. figg the cat loving neighbours, they knew where Diagon alley was too and now they could apparate they hid there appearances with metamorph abilities there learned they where animorph ability too. Plus a lot more stuff.

They had gotten closer together with each too they maybe 7 years old but they acted 12, harry was going to ask his sister to be his girlfriend soon but now was the time to leave the Dursley for good and soon they had vanished, lucky they started to soul bond even as weak it was manage to disable all gadgets in the headmasters office.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER AND THE JOYS OF BEING TWINS**

**RATED: M**

Chapter: 2

Harry and Paige first went to the Diagon ally, "first stop the gringots bank says harry to see if we have an account" I agree said Paige we need to make sure no recognise us we don't want Dumbledore to know we left the Dursleys.

As they entered gringots they walked up to the teller "can i help you says the goblin with a sneer" he had a disgusted look on his face. "Yes you can i would like to see the potter accountant straight away please"

The goblin looked shocked and stuttered "of course Mr. Potter i will get him right away" the goblin went out the room for a few minutes and came back with another goblin "Mr. Potter this is grabhook manager of the potter accounts".

"That is to be decided slasher i want a list of all my bank listings as quick as possible for me and my sister and i want a blood line test done for us"

Of course Mr. Potter just drop some blood on this parchment you too miss potter, they prick there finger and let some blood drop on the parchment

**Harry James Potter and Paige Lily Potter**

Vault 1 Merlin's Vault

No monetary goods but many priceless artifacts

Vault 2 Ravenclaw Vault

9,459,942 Galleons

Ravenclaw Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 3 Hufflepuff Vault

8,347,245 Galleons

Hufflepuff Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 4 Slytherin Vault

11,034,273 Galleons

Slytherin Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 5 Gryffindor Vault

12,438,242 Galleons

Gryffindor Manor

1/4th Hogwarts Castle

Vault 28 Potter Vault

23,437,242 Galleons

Potter Manor

Godric's Hallow

Potter Villa-France

Marauder's Hideout-Colorado United States

Lily's Place- New York United States

57% ownership of the Daily Prophet

53% ownership of Nimbus Broom Company

25% coca cola

Harry was quite stunned by the end of the parchment. "Grabhook what is the exchange rate between galleons and pounds?" "It is 5 pounds per 1 galleon." Harry had over 60 million galleons which was over 300 million pounds. "I do believe that you are the richest wizard and witch in England," Grabhook informed Harry and Paige.

"Can we see the will of our parents please Grabhook" said harry

"Yes Mr potter just give me a second" a couple of seconds later Grabhook finds the will "Here it is Mr and Miss Potter it seems only a Potter or your magical guardian can open it" "who is our magical guardian Grabhook" "it appears Albus Dumbledore is Mr Potter, Albus Dumbledore had the will sealed before it was read using his Wizenmagot authority and appointed himself your magical guardian." Harry and Paige quickly skimmed it over. They basically left everything to him and Paige and listed suitable guardians for them. The list included Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagal, Filius Flitwick, and Amelia Bones. It also states no matter what they where never to go to the Dursleys.

"Grabhook says Harry this will was not followed because we have been at the Dursleys all this time" "Then Albus Dumbledore as broke his magical contract this means you both can be emancipated minors" "This is good can this be kept secret till we are ready to let people know please Grabhook" "Of course Mr. potter here are you rings for you both, you have more rings Mr. potter because you are the first born and heir"

"Can you make us a portkey to Potter Manor after we have been shopping please Grabhook and make sure no one but us can get in our accounts thank you "

"Certainly Mr. Potter call me if you need anything else i will help you all i can"

With that both Harry and Paige left the bank and went to all shops they could, when they got there wands in knockturn ally both wands where elder wood and cores of a Nundu in phoenix blood freely given powerful for light and dark magic's, Then they went too the pet shop when they where in the shop looking around for a pet two phoenixes flash in the shop in a ball of fire they then bonded too Harry and Paige the dark phoenix went to harry and the light phoenix went to paige they also got a white owl they named Hedwig they learned the phoenixes had names already the dark phoenix was called Junco and the light one called Luna, with the business done the used they portkey to Potter Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY POTTER AND THE JOYS OF BEING TWINS**

**RATED: M**

Chapter: 3

Potter Manor was a huge mansion with 10 bedrooms each with there own bathrooms, it had stables and lots of land for horse riding.

When Harry and Paige landed they where met by house elf's 3 of them named Toppy, Tippy and Brutus, "Master and mistress welcome back to the potter family home" said Toppy "I'm head elf Toppy" she says with a big smile on her face.

"It's good to be here toppy" said paige "hello to you both tippy and Brutus" "hello master and mistress" said both elf's.

At this point it was getting late so harry decided it's was time to go to bed, "Paige its time we went to sleep can you prepare the master bedroom please toppy," "of course master".

Harry and Paige started to follow toppy, when they got to the master bedroom they where in awe it was very big, had big double bed couch and chairs, harry says "thanks toppy we will see you in the morning and thank you" "yeah thanks a lot from me to" said paige.

When the twins where in bed harry thought it was a good time to talk to Paige "Paige can i ask you something" "sure harry what you want to say" "well i know we are close as twin

s but i like you a lot and i want you to be my girlfriend i know we are young but i really want you to make you mine you are the most important person too me and you make me feel happy".

Paige didn't say anything at first but then started speaking "Harry i love you too but we are twins people wont like it", "its ok i don't care as long as we are together", after thinking for 30 seconds she says "ok harry i love as much as you love me" with that she move her head closer and kissed him right on the lips they both felt a bond they could read each others emotions and thoughts.

"Harry this is amazing" "i know said Harry" and they kissed each again a few more time before going to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning both woke up almost at the same time smiled and kissed each other "good morning harry" she thought "yeah good morning my sweet Paige" harry thought then he realized he never spoke "paige we never moved our lips to speak this is so cool" said harry. "Yes harry its cool and i love it." They spent just over an hour planning what training they would do, they decided to get the elf's to do there shopping as they do not want to be seen by the wizarding world.

They got loads of books it also seems they share information when one of them reads a book they both learn and with Albus Dumbledore none the wiser they had a good 4 years of healthy eating and time to grow stronger.

They had got a book on Occlumency to stop people from getting in there head they also learn Legilimency so they know who to trust.

Harry and Paige trained very hard for the next 4 years form learning sword fighting to potions they learned as much as possible.

Both twins grew even closer as well with there bond nearly complete only acquire intercourse to complete it but both of them new it was to early, they decided to wait for puberty to have sex.

Harry was thinking hard about Hogwarts it was almost there eleventh birthday so they would get there letters soon.


End file.
